


Retourner à Zéro

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Je l'ai écris des années avant que le film sorte, M/M, Regret, Resurrection, Stand Alone
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Lelouch Vi Britannia est mort, tué par Zero. Cet événement restera, pour tout les esprits, une période inoubliable et qui perdurera, à jamais, inscrite dans les livres d'histoires. Cependant, ce que les livres ne raconteront pas et ne raconteront jamais, c'est ce moment. Celui où un homme reprend sa vie de zéro.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	Retourner à Zéro

**Author's Note:**

> Sortez les mouchoirs OwO

Les Hommes naissent, vivent, meurent et disparaissent. Ainsi va le cycle de ce monde.

C'est irrémédiable.

Pourtant, certains individus, plus que d'autres, restent à jamais encrés dans les esprits, tels des fantômes qui hanteront à jamais nos rêves et nos cauchemars trop intenses pour être occultés.

On ne les oublie pas.  
On n'oublie pas leurs actes et on n'oublie pas les représentations que l'on fait d'eux.

Héros, Assassins, Tyrans, Empereurs... Dieux.

Ils sont immémoriaux.

Pour Suzaku, Lelouch Vi Britannia en resterait à jamais un exemple concret. Tantôt Héro, tantôt Assassin, Empereur puis Tyran, il avait détruit de nombreuses convictions de par sa seule existence dans ce monde. Mais ces convictions s'étaient muées en de nouvelles, et d'aucun n'iraient été affirmés que seul un Dieu aurait pu atteindre de tels sommets aussi vite que l'Empereur décédé.

Les civils ignoraient tout du Geass. Suzaku, lui, comme tout ceux qui avaient assistés de prêt à la guerre de pouvoir qui avait eu lieu dans tout Britannia, n'oublierait jamais que ce simple petit élément avait tout fait basculer dans un bordel sans nom.

Un effet papillon qui lui avait coûté beaucoup.

Jusqu'à sa propre existence. Obligé de porter le masque de Zéro. Le "Héro" de cette guerre.

"VIS! VIS SUZAKU!"

Suzaku se réveilla en sursaut et en nage de son sommeil aux cauchemars si réels. Chaque nuit il refaisait le même. Constamment. Et comme toujours, depuis que ceux-ci avaient commencés à le tourmenter, il allait vomir, régurgitant toute sa peine et tout ses regrets dans la cuvette de ses toilettes.

Une habitude qui lui irritait la gorge et entâmait toujours un peu plus son esprit.

Pour être honnête, ces rêves étaient comme un rappel de ce qu'il était et de ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'oubliait souvent pendant la journée, ne se préoccupant que de la tâche que Lelouch lui avait confié avant de mourrir sous sa lame. Mais la nuit, tout lui revenait toujours en pleine face et les somnifères ne l'aidaient en rien à trouver un sommeil paisible. Il s'étiolait petit à petit. Malheureusement, la solitude que lui imposait le masque de Zéro ne lui donnait pas la possibilité d'arranger son état lamentable.

Il passa son visage sous l'eau, rinça sa bouche et prit un antalgique pour faire passer son mal de crâne avant d'oser enfin jeter un regard dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, sachant déjà plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Ni vraiment étonné.

Son visage était aussi blanc que la craie, des cernes épaisses maquillaient ses paumettes, et ses cheveux bouclés et d'ordinaire coupés et coiffés, lui tombaient sur les joues, trempés de sueur. Une barbe de trois jours recouvrait son visage.

Sublime.

Il avait l'air d'un clochard mais il n'en avait cure. Puisque de toute manière, personne ne voyait jamais son visage ou ne le reconnaissait pas.

Il se détourna de son reflet et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre avant de soupirer avec lassitude. Trois heures du matin et il était certain de ne pas retrouver le sommeil. Néanmoins, il se recoucha en se laissant tomber sur son lit puis se mit à compter les moutons en espérant que, cette fois, cette méthode aussi stupide qu'inutile fonctionnerait à lui rendre son repos manquant.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, il finit par s'avouer qu'il ne parviendrait pas à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Et une douche plus tard, il sortait de la cabane aménagée que l'impératrice avait accepté de lui offrir. Installée non loin du palais impérial, personne ne connaissait son emplacement et ce n'était pas plus mal. Excepté l'Impératrice qui venait parfois lui rendre visite. Il cultivait sa solitude et n'avait plus aucun ami. Et cela faisait une dizaine d'années, maintenant, qu'il n'avait plus eu un simple contact physique avec qui que ce soit.

Or, ça lui manquait cruellement.

Savourant l'air de la nuit, il se laissa bercer par les branches des arbres balayées par le vent et s'assit sur une souche qu'il avait lui-même coupée quelques années plus tôt.

Il se languissait de beaucoup de choses. Des effets simples de la vie au plus important. Il repensa à sa jeunesse si difficile et se dit, pour la millionième fois, qu'il aurait mieux fait d'ignorer l'ordre de Lelouch, et de mourrir. Simplement, échapper à un commandement du Geass n'était pas si aisé, et la seule personne qui aurait pu l'en délivrer ignorait qu'il était vivant et ne l'aurait pas permit puisqu'il s'agissait d'un ordre venu de Lelouch en personne. L'impasse était trop grande et la sortie trop maigre. De plus, il devait respecter la promesse qu'il avait fait à son ami lorsque celui-ci avait rendu son dernier souffle.

Il se releva et entama une petite balade en s'aidant du clair de lune pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dans des racines ou des trous. Étant en été, la température était douce et il n'y avait que très peu de vent. L'idéal pour faire un tour dans risquer de se retrouver dans un typhon ou sur du verglas. Le verglas c'était le pire.

Emporté par l'ambiance nocturne, il se mit à fredonner un petit air que sa mère lui avait apprit à chanter lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Lelouch s'était souvent moqué de sa voix qui sonnait faux mais cela ne l'avait jamais empêcher, non plus, de lui demander de chanter pour lui quand l'envie lui prenait. Bien qu'à l'époque, sa voix d'enfant n'avait encore rien à voir avec sa voix d'adulte actuelle. À présent, il chantait tellement faux que même lui s'en rendait compte. Et le fait que la joie n'y était absolument pas, augmentait le sentiments que tout n'était qu'un tissus d'horribles paroles.

S'arrêtant à la lisière du petit bois où il avait élu domicile, il contempla les lumière de la cité impériale, et s'arrêta de chanter pour mieux observer ce paysage des plus civils.

L'envie d'y faire un tour, un minuscule petit tour, lui prit au ventre. Malheureusement, il restait dans l'enceinte du palais impérial et sortir maintenant serait sujet à de nombreuses questions qu'il n'était pas prêt d'élucider si on lui demandait qui il était. Après tout, Suzaku Kururugi était mort et enterré. Il n'était plus que Zero. Juste Zero. Le Héro tueur de tyrans. Le révolutionnaire. Il ne passerait qu'avec son costume.

Un soupir lui échappa.

Sa vie était vraiment lassante. La paix était lassante. Pas qu'il souhaite perturber celle-ci mais tout serait bon pour échapper à la morosité. Il prendrait tout ce qui lui viendrait en main. N'importe quoi.

\- Allons Suzaku, se réprimanda-t-il en se donnant une claque. Ne parles pas de malheur! Tu as accepté son Geass, tu dois respecter ton pacte jusqu'au bout!

Et voilà qu'il en était arrivé à se parler à lui même... Il n'y avait rien de plus pitoyable que ça.

\- Bientôt je vais finir Schizophrène et je l'aurai bien cherché..., souffla-t-il, ne s'attendant, bien sûr, à aucune réponse.

Grand bien lui fasse.

\- La Schizophrénie n'est pas une maladie qu'un malade mental peut diagnostiquer seul, Suzaku. Si tu étais schizophrène cela ferait longtemps que tu aurais décollé de ce palais ennuyeux.

Prit sur le fait et ne trouvant rien de mieux que de sursauter, il se retourna vivement, prêt à n'importe quelle éventualité mais se figea tout aussi vite lorsqu'il reconnu la personne qui se trouvait à, à peine, deux mètre de lui, installé contre un arbre et lui souriant narquoisement.

Son estomac se retourna sur lui même.

Fonçant vers les fourrés, il y déversa le reste de bile qu'il n'avait pas recraché une heure plus tôt et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche, prit de tremblements incontrôlables.

Un rêve. Encore l'un de ses maudits rêves. S'était-il endormit sans s'en rendre compte? Possible.

Il glissa au sol, se positionnant à genou pour reprendre son souffle et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux pour les maintenir en arrière et se rafraîchir le front.

Ce rêve était un peu trop réel.

\- Eh bien, eh bien. Je ne pensais pas que me revoir te ferait vomir, fit la voix de Lelouch tandis qu'il sentait des mains fraîches se poser sur son front. C'est un accueil assez insultant compte tenu du temps qui est passé depuis qu'on ne s'est plus vu.

Faux. Il le voyait chaque nuit depuis ses funérailles.

\- Ce n'est pas réel, souffla-t-il, tentant de se convaincre lui-même. Rien de tout ceci n'est réel.

Les yeux clos, il tentait de quitter ce songe par la simple force de sa volonté. Malheureusement, les mains restèrent et la voix également.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir, ronronna Lelouch en reportant sa poigne à ses épaules. Du moment que tu m'écoute et que tu réponds à mes questions, ça ne me dérange pas que tu me tourne le dos.

Qu'il l'écoute?  
Il garda son interrogation pour lui, mais se fit plus attentif. C'était la première fois que le Lelouch de ses rêves lui demandait de l'écouter avant de répondre à des questions. Généralement, il exigeait surtout des réponses à ses "pourquoi" ou à ses "comment as-tu pu me laisser faire tout ça" plutôt que ce genre de fantaisies.

Devant le silence relatif de Suzaku, Lelouch finit sans doute par en déduire qu'il était tout ouïe car il finit par demander:

\- Alors comme ça tu vis tout seul? Amusant, je ne t'avais jamais vu avec la barbe. Ça te va bien mais ça manque un peu d'originalité. J'aurai du te demander de faire attention à toi, tu aurais sans doute une bien meilleure mine. Tant pis, ce qui est fait est fait, j'aurai dû me douter que ce serait une promesse difficile à tenir. Le fait que tu aies tenu aussi longtemps dans ce rôle est impressionnant. Et très respectable. Merci, Suzaku.

Oubliant littéralement son malaise, Suzaku se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Lelouch dont le sourire était tellement triste qu'il en avala presque sa langue.

\- Tiens, tu oses enfin me regarder? Comment tu te sens?

Lelouch passa ses mains sur ses joues avec une tendresse que Suzaku ne lui avait jamais vu et, ne supportant plus cette vue incongrue, le jeune homme baissa le regard, se soustrayant aux améthystes si douces de Lelouch.

\- ... Bien. Je vais bien... je crois.

\- Tu vas bien mais tu ne sais pas si tu vas bien? Où est donc passé le Suzaku de mes souvenirs qui était toujours sûr de lui? Je ne l'ai pas mangé j'espère...

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Suzaku pouffa avant de secouer la tête, incrédule.

\- Qui saît? Je suis peut-être bien victime d'une hallucination. D'ordinaire tu m'accuses de lèse-majesté alors pour moi cette discutions n'a aucun sens.

\- Certes, mais ces cauchemars ne sont pas vrais. Ce sont juste tes peurs qui prennent formes dans ton sommeil et qui te punissent de tes regrets. Mais si tu te sens las, je veux bien te prendre dans mes bras. Si ça se trouve, tu commenceras à te sentir mieux. Bien plus certain de toi.

Suzaku réfléchit longuement à cette perspective, lèvres pincées, avant de prendre en main les poignets de ce qu'il pensait être un songe et de coller son crâne contre le torse de la personne qu'il avait aimé au même titre qu'Euphémia. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la chaleur que dégageait Lelouch. Ça aussi, c'était nouveau. D'ordinaire, ce genre de sensations n'avaient pas lieu d'être dans un rêve. Ni dans ses pires cauchemars. À la rigueur, il pouvait avoir froid. Mais jamais chaud. La deuxième chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur. Les vêtements de Lelouch dégageaient une curieuse senteur de chrysanthème et de lilas mêlées l'une à l'autre. Il fronça des sourcils mais ne s'attarda sur aucun de ces détails puisque le troisième, de ces petits détails, transcendait les autres.

Son coeur battait. Fort. Régulier. Clair comme de l'eau. Vivant.

Or ça... Ça... Ce n'était pas possible du tout.

Il déglutit, incertain, puis finit par apposer sa paume au niveau du coeur de Lelouch, là où il pouvait sentir son sternum et parallèlement, son coeur battant au plus fort.

Il était sur le point de s'écarter précipitamment, mais Lelouch le précéda et il se retrouva collé au torse de son ami qui avait refermé ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir ainsi. Il ne pensa même pas à se débattre, trop surprit qu'il était, et finit même par se laisser aller contre lui, fermant les yeux et détendant le moindre de ses muscles.

Il se sentait bien. Merveilleusement bien. Maintenant il en avait la certitude.

Des caresses dans ses cheveux augmentèrent cette sensation qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis des années, et il se laissa aller à celle-ci comme à une boué de sauvetage. Un océan de bonheur pour un instant. Si seulement celui-ci pouvait continuer éternellement... Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il se réveille un jour ou l'autre.

Il s'endormit, persuadé de se réveiller dans son lit. Seul.

Il se réveilla bien dans son lit, certes, mais pas seul.

Il mit un long moment avant de réaliser qu'il n'hallucinait pas lorsque, se redressant, il réveilla le jeune homme allongé à ses côtés. Encore plus quand celui-ci lui sorti avec un naturel des plus effrayant un "Bonjour Suzaku" encore endormi. Se figeant, il resta là, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, même lorsque Lelouch finit par se redresser à son tour, baillant à gorge déployée et une main dans la nuque.

\- La prochaine fois que tu t'endors dans mes bras, abstient toi de le faire en pleine forêt. J'ai galéré à te porter jusqu'ici. T'es lourd à un point, tu ne peux pas imaginer, fit son hallucination en s'étirant de tout son long.

\- Je... désolé, fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

La situation était étrange. Beaucoup trop, pour être exact. Lelouch ne pouvait pas être présent. Il ne pouvait pas être sur son lit, en face de lui.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se les frotta à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois qu'il reposait son regard sur Lelouch, celui-ci était présent sous son nez et continuait de s'étirer tout en dialoguant avec naturel, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Suzaku lui réponde avec tout autant de facilité.

Sauf qu'il en était tout simplement incapable.

Mue par la curiosité, il finit par tendre la main et par la poser sur l'épaule de Lelouch. Sursautant quand il y rencontra une nouvelle résistance, il retira prestement ses doigts et, voulant reculer, tomba à la renverse hors de son lit.

Bon sang. Même la douleur était là.

\- Je ne rêve pas, fut la conclusion à laquelle il parvint, une fois qu'il se fut redressé sur ses fesses. Mon dieu, c'est réel!

Une tête brune amusée par sa détresse, apparue dans son champ de vision.

\- Oh? Tu t'en rend enfin compte? Tu en auras mis du temps.

Lelouch se retourna sur le dos et le regarda à l'envers, ses pieds battants de l'air.

\- Je suis bel et bien là, avec toi, dans le monde réel et non dans ta tête. Même si dans mon cas ça doit te paraître un peu fou. Je te l'accorde, c'est complétement grotesque.

\- Grotesque? Grotesque?! s'exclama Suzaku, au bord de la panique. Mais tu es mort! On t'a enterré et... Tu... Tu ne devrais pas être ici! Tu es mort! On t'a enterré, et tu es mort! Bon sang! C'est moi qui ai mis fin à tes jours! Tu ne devrais pas te tenir là! Je sais quand même ce que je dis et ce que j'ai vécu! Non?! Dis-moi que tu n'es qu'un fantôme ou le fruit de mon imagination! Dis-moi que tu es mort! Sinon je sens que je vais perdre l'esprit! Dis-moi que tu es mort!

Il s'était rapproché, prenant Lelouch par l'une de ses épaules et le secouant, désespéré.

\- Sinon ça veut dire que tout ça n'aura eu aucun sens!

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de Lelouch et sa main vint caresser sa joue non-rasée.

\- Je suis mort. Ce jour là, je suis mort.

Sauf qu'au lieu de s'en sentir soulagé comme l'aurait voulu Suzaku, le malaise ne fit que s'intensifier.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu là sous mes yeux?! fit-il en chassant cette main intrusive de son visage.

\- Parce que je suis vivant.

\- Tu es mort! Tu viens toi-même de le dire!

Lelouch se redressa et se tourna vers lui, plus que sérieux.

\- Oui. Je suis mort ce jour là, mais aujourd'hui, je suis vivant.

Suzaku se releva vivement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Arrête de parler de manière métaphorique! s'énerva-t-il. Soit plus clair! Tu es mort ou vivant?!

\- Suzaku, s'exaspéra Lelouch. Ne m'oblige pas à dire que je suis un mort vivant ou je risque de trouver ça vexant d'être comparé à un simple zombie. Je suis vivant. Vraiment vivant. Comme C.C. l'était avant que je ne le sois.

\- Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi au juste?! s'irrita-t-il, ayant néanmoins peur de comprendre.

Faire référence aux morts vivants était complètement dingue!

\- En clair? ricanna Lelouch. J'ai retrouvé la vie et je suis désormais immortel jusqu'à ce que je me lasse de cette vie et que je me trouve un remplaçant pour porter mon Geass. C'est l'héritage de C.C.. Je n'ai pas pu m'y soustraire. Et c'était inévitable. Bien que j'ignorais cette partie du contrat..., soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. J'ai été encore plus surprit que toi lorsque c'est arrivé, et j'ai dû me cacher pour éviter de provoquer un élan de panique. Rien de bien glorieux...

Suzaku recula sous le coup de la surprise et sentit des sueurs froides parcourir la totalité de son corps.

Revenu à la vie?! Immortel?! Qui ça? Lui?! Impossible!

Le sourire d'Euphémia et la tristesse de Nunnally s'imposèrent à lui.

\- Je ne te crois pas! Je ne peux te croire! Comment veux-tu que j'accepte ce genre de discourt alors que... alors que...

\- Alors que j'ai tué tant de personne? le coupa Lelouch sans animosité et sans le prendre avec colère. Alors que Nunnally à souffert de mes actions et de ma mort? Je me le demande tout les jours depuis ma résurrection. Mais je considère ceci comme une bonne punition. Après tout, la mort en elle-même n'en est pas vraiment une. Il n'y a que l'entourage qui en souffre. Le principal concerné n'a plus à ressentir ce genre de fatalité. Et j'étais le principal concerné dans cette affaire.

Suzaku plissa des yeux, incertain.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que...?

\- 5 jours après mes funérailles, le coupa à nouveau Lelouch. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, C.C. m'avait déjà récupéré. On a erré tout les deux pendant une bonne année puis on s'est séparé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue depuis mais, personnellement, j'ai préféré faire comme si j'étais définitivement mort et j'ai vécu en ermite pendant les années qui ont suivies. C'était le mieux à faire compte tenu de ma popularité si mauvaise et du fait que j'étais censé être mort. Au début j'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai finit par m'y habituer. Heureusement que C.C. m'a montré quelques astuces sinon j'aurai eu encore plus de difficultés. Bref, j'ai néanmoins finit par me lasser de cette vie de solitaire. Et puisque toi-même tu vivais en ermite...

Il leva des épaules avec fatalité.

\- J'ai décidé de venir te voir. Même si ça ne doit pas te faire plaisir et que de sales souvenirs doivent t'assaillir en ce moment même.

De sales souvenir...?  
Il détourna le regard, perplexe et un peu coupable.   
En fait, rien de ce genre ne venait le tourmenter.

\- Je ne sais pas... pas vraiment.

Lelouch pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

\- Ah oui?

\- C'est que..., amorça-t-il en se grattant la tête, incertain. Je ne m'y attendais pas et... Je t'ai en partie pardonné donc ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. 

Exact. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Plus maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à gagner ni à perdre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait comprit que les reproches et les rancoeurs ne menaient qu'à la déchirure. Il en avait vécu beaucoup trop. Et pour être honnête... Il était même soulagé. D'une certaine façon. Ça lui enlevait un poid immense des épaules. Même si le fait que Lelouch soit vivant tandis que d'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance était horriblement injuste. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que l'immortalité, en elle-même, n'était pas, à proprement parler, une bénédiction. Au contraire. Cela s'apparentait avant tout à un maléfice. Obligé de vivre seul. Obligé de se cacher. Obligé d'être sans être.

Il sentit le chagrin l'étreindre lentement et s'assit à même le sol, en face de Lelouch, soudainement las.

\- Ta punition est horrible.

\- Au contraire. Moi je trouve qu'elle est proportionnelle à l'horreur que j'ai perpétré il y a 12 ans. De ce fait, je la trouve parfaitement adaptée. Un châtiment des plus correct en sommes.

\- Ce qui est parfait est correct?

\- Pas toujours. Je suis l'exemple parfait qui n'a pas fait des choses correctes. Mais personne n'a dit qu'il fallait être correct pour sauver le genre humain. Et le genre humain n'a pas besoin d'être humain pour être sauvé. Du moins... Ça dépend des individus.

Un rire échappa à Suzaku. Agréable. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ruminait ses pensées sans quitter sa morosité et le changement n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Au contraire, il commençait déjà à se sentir mieux. Délesté d'un poids immense. Libéré. Il posa une main tremblante sur son front et se mit à pleurer en silence. Trop émut pour réagir d'une autre manière alors même qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas de rire.

Ridicule. Salvateur.

\- Suzaku? Tu n'es pas en train de craquer, pas vrai?

Il répondit d'un mouvement de tête négatif avant d'essuyer ses yeux et de les poser sur Lelouch. Plein de tendresse et de gratitude.

\- Non. Merci.

Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa juste après ça, mais quelque chose le tira alors en avant et il se retrouva subitement sous le corps chaud de Lelouch, ses lèvres posées sur les siennes et son corps collé au sien.

D'abord trop sonné pour réagir, il fut encore plus surprit de sentir l'excitation de son meilleur ami contre son bassin tandis que sa bouche commençait à approfondir le baiser, de plus en plus profond. Il se surprit même à lui rendre son baiser, prit par la même excitation, se laissant porter un peu plus chaque seconde par son odeur et sa chaleur.

En manque de souffle, ils finirent néanmoins par se séparer et c'est la respiration difficile qu'ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement, toujours prit dans cette étrange atmosphère où ils n'étaient plus que deux consciences capitonnées sous un confort palpable et agréable. Conscient de la présence de l'autre au plus proche de leur corps mais incapable de rompre cette homogénéité.

Suzaku fut le premier à rompre le contact visuel. Il se sentit scruté, détaillé... Et loin de trouver ça étrange, il apprécia. Car Lelouch ne le fixait pas pour le fixer, non, il le regardait. Vraiment. Et il était le premier à le voir comme il était vraiment depuis 12 ans.

\- On devrait faire quelque chose pour ta pilosité excessive, fit Lelouch en caressant ses joues rugueuses.

Drôle de remise en matière. Mais il comprenait sa gène. Car quelque part, il était vrai que c'était assez génant comme situation.

Ils se redressèrent d'un seul mouvement fluide, Lelouch toujours sûr ses cuisses.

\- Tu veux t'en occuper?

Oui. Étrange mais pas mauvais. Lelouch accepta d'un sourire avant de descendre et de le suivre jusque dans la salle de bain où Suzaku se dévétit sans beaucoup de pudeur. La gène restant malgré tout.

\- Je vais d'abord prendre une douche rapide, tu peux...

\- Je reste.

Le ton était doux mais sans appel. Suzaku ne protesta pas. Lelouch avait toujours eu tendance à donner des ordres mais il devait s'avouer qu'il avait encore peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

De ce fait, il s'efforça d'oublier sa gène et se laissa aller sous l'eau de sa cabine de douche, fermant délicatement les yeux.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa joue humide qu'il rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour tomber dans le regard clair et si violet de Lelouch. Il fut tout d'abord étonné de le trouver là avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de lui étaler méticuleusement de la mousse à raser sur les joues, le rasoirs dans son autre main qui vint décaler le jet d'eau sur ses épaules.

\- Tu as gardé ta musculature, remarqua l'ancien empereur. C'est bien.

Un sourire amusé se forma sur les lèvres de Suzaku.

\- Bien, parce que...?

\- Parce que ça me prouve que tu gardes la forme et que tu ne t'es pas tant laissé allé que ce que ton apparence négligée laisse paraître.

\- Il est vrai qu'entretenir ma forme physique m'occupe grandement. Ça m'empêche de penser à trop de choses.

\- C'est certain, sourit Lelouch avant de poser la lame sur sa joue et de commencer le rasage. Mais tu aurais sans doute préféré que je te trouve d'autres attraits.

Suzaku se mit à rougir face au sous-entendu mais se reprit rapidement devant toute la concentration que son camarade mettait à sa tâche.

Ils discutèrent banalement et longuement ainsi sans que Suzaku ne remarque la nudité de Lelouch, trop occupé à détailler son visage dans les moindres détails pour repérer le moindre signe qui lui prouverait qu'il aurait ne serait-ce qu'un peu vieillit.

Bien sûr, il ne trouva rien. Pas la moindre marque pour témoigner d'un tel phénomène pourtant censé être naturel.

Un pincement le prit aux tripes et lorsque Lelouch eut élégament rasé le dernier carré de poils, il sentit ses dernières résistances au chagrin le lâcher et il se mit à pleurer. Certes, silencieusement, mais quand même.

Lelouch ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, trop occupé à rincer le rasoir utilisé pour raser son vieil ami, mais il s'en rendit vite compte lorsque Suzaku l'enlaça soudainement contre son coeur. Leurs deux torses nus collés l'un à l'autre et le nez de Suzaku dans ses cheveux.

\- Suzaku?

L'ancien chevalier glissa une main dans son cou et lui caressa la nuque avec délicatesse, son nez toujours planté dans les cheveux de son vieil ami.

\- Tu ne vieilliras plus jamais.

Un crêve le coeur. Voilà ce que cela voulait dire.

Il allait vieillir... mourir... tandis que Lelouch resterait toujours jeune et continuerait de vivre. Seul. À jamais. Pour toujours. Une éternité.

Il existait beaucoup de phrases pour expliquer sa tristesse, mais celle-ci resterait toujours la même, quoiqu'on en dise.

\- Non. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'en être triste. C'est ainsi que ça devait se terminer.

Il n'était pas d'accord. Il y avait mille et une façons de terminer une histoire. Tout dépendait de l'auteur et de sa décision finale. Lelouch avait décidé de se sacrifier pour le bien de tous. Il s'était fait passer pour un monstre aux yeux de tous pour le commun des mortels. Sa famille. Ses amis. Tous lui avaient tourné le dos en pensant qu'il n'était qu'un tyran parmi tant d'autres. Ils avaient eu tord. Comme Suzaku à une époque. Et il refusait de refaire la même erreur. Car Lelouch... Lelouch avait toujours compté pour lui. Il était son ami. Et il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à l'abandonner. Même quand il avait tué Euphémia. Même quand il avait provoqué une guerre mondiale. Même quand il avait dû le tuer. 

C'était ainsi. Lelouch lui-même n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à abandonner Suzaku. Dans un sens, ils s'accordaient bien. Peut-être même un peu trop. Mais cela avait-il la moindre importance désormais? Non. Plus personne n'était là pour s'en soucier, si ce n'était eux. 

Il ne restait qu'eux.

\- Suzaku. Si tu es mon ami, ne me regarde pas ne pas vieillir. De mon côté, je ne te regarderai pas vieillir. D'accord?

Une boule obstrua la gorge de Suzaku. Il resserra son étreinte sur le corps de Lelouch.

\- Compris, eut-il du mal à lâcher. D'accord. Je vais essayer.

\- Et tu vas réussir, sourit Lelouch contre son torse en lui caressant les flans. Fais-moi confiance.

Il lui faisait confiance.

\- Donc tu restes avec moi?

\- Je reste avec toi.

\- Bien. Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer une deuxième fois.

Un rire cristallin répondit à sa boutade et il ne put que sourire en retour.

\- Je ne t'obligerais pas à me tuer une deuxième fois, promit Lelouch.

\- Et je veux quitter cet endroit.

Le nez de son vieil ami caressa son menton, plein de confiance et pleinement détendu.

\- Hmmm? Tu voudrais quitter un tel confort? Vraiment?

\- Je me fiche de mon confort, répliqua Suzaku sans une once de plaisanterie. Je ne veux plus rester dans un endroit où rien ne ressemble à hier ou à aujourd'hui. Je veux partir. Tout reprendre de zéro. Construire autre chose.

\- Même si c'est avec moi? s'enquit Lelouch avec tout autant de sérieux.

\- Surtout si tu es là, avec moi, affirma Suzaku.

\- On dirait presque une déclaration de mariage, plaisanta Lelouch.

Un sourire étira la commissure des lèvres de Suzaku.

\- Qui sait?

Oui. C'en était peut-être bel et bien une.

Une caresse en entraînant une autre, deux bouches finirent par se trouver et c'est tout en délicatesse qu'ils entamèrent leur troisième vie. Ensemble.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors alors alors? OwO  
> Comment c'était?! ○□○


End file.
